The overall objective of this research request for a Mentored Research Scientist Development Award is to gain expertise in the area of adolescent problem behavior and risk for infection with sexually transmitted diseases (STD) and human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Specifically, health risk behaviors in adolescent romantic/sexual dyads where the female member of the dyad is engaging in disruptive behaviors will be explored during the career development period. The importance of this career development program is highlighted by epidemiological studies of STD and HIV infection, where adolescents with disruptive disorders are over-represented. Additionally, romantic partnerships are integral to the sexual relationships that are implicitly associated with adverse health outcomes (infection with STD/HIV). Romantic partnerships provide unique types of social influence and controls. Hence, romantic/sexual dyads specific to this population are an important public health focus for research. The specific aims of this career development proposal are 1) to assess the role of dyad specific risk behavior when dyad members exhibit behaviorally concordant or discordant risk and protective behavior; 2) to assess the dyad specific risk behavior when the female member has a disruptive disorder; and 3) to understand the key tools that are needed in the creation of an intervention research program focused on dyadic and contextual influences with this population. Aim 1 will be explored through analyses of data obtained from the Add Health database. Aim 2 will be assessed via a pilot study of romantic/sexual dyads where the female member is diagnosed with conduct disorder, oppositional defiant disorder, or is involved in delinquent or criminal activity within the community setting. Aim 3 will be developed in conjunction with mentorship from nationally recognized experts in the field of adolescent sexuality and the results from research studies conducted in this career development program. This research request will provide the basis for an R21 STD/HIV intervention research application for adolescent females with disruptive disorders. Additionally, this career award will fill an important research gap and provide critical scientific data for planning future intervention trials. The career development plan and supervised research experiences will provide the candidate with the necessary research skills for a career as an independent research investigator.